


Ibhubesi Elingajwayelekile

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ibhubesi Elingajwayelekile

Izikhathi ezine uBrienne akaqabuli uJaime futhi ngesinye isikhathi uyamanga.

Omunye wabo

UBrienne uthanda ukuthi uma eboshelwe emuva ngenxa yokuthi uyakwazi ukuzwa ukufudumala komzimba wakhe ngomkhuhlane - wayevame ukungabi nazinhlungu zokubuka emehlweni akhe. Wayengakaze esabe isikhathi eside kangako njengoba wayenabo selokhu yena noKinglayer babethunjwe amaMummers wamagazi. Kwakufanele, noma kunjalo, ukuthi kuzosebenza kuze kube yilapho isandla sikaJaime siphuma ngemuva kwenkemba kaZollo. Ngisho nangemva kokubulawa kukaRenly, akubonakali sengathi kungenzeka into ebuhlungu njengalena kungenzeka kuye.

Bangase bazibuze ukuthi ngabe i-Kingslayer izizwa ngendlela efanayo. Bacabanga yena. Kubukeka kungenakwenzeka ukuthi le ndoda aboshelwe kuyona ifana naleya ayibiza ngokuthi "Iphephandaba Elinhle" futhi yanikina ikhanda ngokuhleka ngokunganaki. Bayazibuza ukuthi lowo mfowethu uzobe engasekho ngokuphelele futhi uyamangala ukuthi, okungenani isigamu sesikhathi, ngithemba. Wayengumuntu oziqhenyayo, owayephula izethembiso, udadewethu - ohlukunyeziwe, wayezoba ingane enegazi, kepha wayengeke akwazi ukusiza kepha wayenomuzwa wokuthi kufanele abasindise. Akakwazi ngisho nokuphika ukuthi i-Kingslayer inesibindi njenganoma yiliphi iqhawe elivela engomeni futhi izenzele igama njengesosha.

Wayekwazi ukuzwa amandla omzimba nezicubu ngasikhathi sinye akwazi ukuhamba nehhashi elizamazama ezweni; kwenza umehluko omuhle ngokuqhaqhazela emuva nokuncibilika kwekhanda lakhe. Kwesinye isikhathi, lapho eboshelwa emuva, wayezwa umusa wokugcizelela kuye njengoba enempendulo enhle nokuthi yini ayesaba ukuthi ifile. Ngubani owashona ngaphambi kokuba afeze izethembiso kuLady Celyn; efile ngaphambi kokuba aziphindisele; ufile futhi ushiye ngokuphelele.

Akazi, uma kungenzeka konke ukuthi alulame, ngoba akakaze abhekane nokuhlupheka okunje. Ukube nje wayengenasifiso esikhulu ngenkemba, qagela ini. Kuyathakazelisa ukucabanga ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi kwakukhona umuntu phambilini empini yeKingslayer; funda namanje ucabange ukuthi unethemba lokuthi ngeke.

Akathandanga ukuthi wonke amadoda, amahle futhi anethalente, anazo noma yiziphi izincwadi, kodwa angafuni ukufa. Angikuthandi lokhu. Amadoda afana ne-Kingslayer afe empini, ancishiswa abalungileyo. Akumele aboshwe, adonswe ngendlebe futhi esabe. Impela abayisikhombisa ngeke bakuvumele lokho.

Ngesinye isikhathi, lapho esondelene ne-anesthesia, ubuso bakhe bukhumbuza uBrienne ngengane yakho - evulekile futhi engenakuzivikela, ngamehlo abanzi futhi onsundu. Okokuqala, uzibuza ukuthi wesaba yini ukuthi angaphinde avuke lapho ezizwa engezwa lutho ngaye. Kamuva, uyazibuza ukuthi kufanele yini avuke esaba.

Ekuseni kakhulu, bababopha ubuso nobuso, bahleke, futhi bababize ngokuthi "abathandi." Ubheka ubuso bakhe, bezama ukukhala igazi le-Mummers. Ngizosinda kanjani kulokhu, ngikucabange, futhi ngolunye usuku kube kubi. Amehlo kaJaime ayakhula njengoba ihhashi liqala ukuhamba futhi, umzuzwana, ubonakala ephapheme ngokwanele ukuba amqonde.

"Ngafunga ukuthi ngizoyithola iNkosi," kusho yena. "Namanje ngisasho igama."

"Kukhona impumuzo, Ilungile," esho ngezwi eligcwele izinhlungu ukusho ukuthi uthembekile noma cha. UBrienne uyangabaza ukuthi ukhona, ngenxa yakhe, ngingamsola.

Amehlo akhe asondele bese ehlehlela kuye, ecindezela isifuba sakhe emabeleni nasezinkalweni zakhe ngokunyakazisa ukunyakaza kwehhashi. Isondele kakhulu kowesilisa kunanini na. Eduze ngokwanele ukuba amange, aqagele ngobuwula ngaphambi kokuba aphendulise ikhanda ukuzama ukugwema ukubola engalweni yakhe.

Ababili

Uma kunento eyodwa ngakho, iBrienne yaseTarth, nakanjani, akufanele kube uhlobo lowesifazane amadoda aphupha ngalo. Akazi ukuthi uSer Jaime angasho ukuthini ngokufuna ukubuyela kuye ngoba uphupha ngaye. Wayenesikhathi esanele nendoda ukuthola ukuthi umbala wakhe udlala nini futhi wayezwakala ethembekile njengoba ayengakaze amzwe. Akaze ahleke.

Indlu le abathi ayizukukhokha noma yisiphi isikweletu, njengoba eshilo uma imbonga.


End file.
